Self-service devices such as Automatic Teller Machines (“ATMs”), cash recyclers, and self-service kiosks are typically operated by a user in a two-step method. First, the user inserts a banking card, transaction card or other object (referred to collectively herein as a “bank card”) that contains information identifying a user account. Then, the user enters a typically four-digit Personal Identification Number (“PIN”).
The self-service device then compares the identification information on the bank card or other object to the received PIN. If the PIN corresponds to a predetermined secure code associated with the identification information, such as a PIN offset value, the user is provided access to his or her accounts.
One drawback associated with the aforementioned, substantially ubiquitous, system is that following authorization, the user may access his accounts without knowing the present state of his accounts, and/or without knowing whether conditions exist with respect to his accounts that require immediate attention.
It would be desirable, therefore, to provide apparatus and methods that allow a user to access his or her accounts while alerting the user of emergent conditions that relate to his or her accounts.